


Make my wish come true

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, christmas vacations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Und den Eindruck vermittelt es jetzt natürlich nicht, dass du mich unter so einem Vorwand in diese Hütte hier gelockt hast und wir dann auch noch ein Schlafzimmer mit nur einem Bett haben. Das wirkt natürlich auch vollkommen anders. Manchmal würde ich nur zu gerne in deinen Kopf schauen können und sehen, was da vor sich geht.“, erwiderte Taka und bei dem letzten Satz lachte er dann leise, schien seinem besten Freund das alles offenbar nicht mal übel zu nehmen. Der Lockenkopf ließ sich nun auch endlich auf die weiche Couch fallen, nachdem er die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen hatte und streckte sich kurz mit einem leisen Gähnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my wish come true

  
Art by [taskete](http://taskete.tumblr.com) (visit her [tumblr art blog](http://tasketesart.tumblr.com/))

  


„Wieso ist es eigentlich so scheiße kalt?!“, jammerte Taka bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal mit leidender Tonlage und schulterte seine Reisetasche wieder richtig, die beinahe im Minutentakt wieder von der schmalen Schulter des Frontmannes rutschte. Sein blonder Begleiter seufzte tonlos und rollte gutmütig mit den Augen, bevor er dem Kleineren spielerisch durch die dunklen Locken wuschelte, aus denen daraufhin ein paar Schneeflocken rieselten, die sich auf dem Kopf des hübschen Frontmannes niedergelassen hatten.

„Weil es Winter ist, da ist es nun mal kalt, ob du es glaub oder nicht.“, erwiderte der junge Bandleader mit einem leisen Lachen und ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, als sein bester Freund daraufhin nur irgendwas unverständliches in seinen Schal brummte, den er sich wieder komplett über die Nase gezogen hatte, um sich irgendwie vor dem eisigen Wind zu schützen.

„Wir sind ja fast da, nur noch bei der Abzweigung da vorne rechts abbiegen und da ist die Hütte auch schon.“, fügte Toru aufmunternd hinzu und nahm seinem Begleiter kurzerhand die Reisetasche ab, sodass er diese nun zusätzlich zur eigenen trug. Der Lockenkopf setzte schon zum Protest an, aber ein Blick des Jüngeren genügte und er klappte den Mund mit einem weiteren Murren wieder zu und starrte weiter auf den verschneiten Weg vor seinen Füßen. Eigentlich hatten sie mit dem Auto herkommen wollen, aber an dem Parkplatz ein paar Meter zuvor hatte auf einem Schild gestanden, dass man zur eigenen Sicherheit bei dem Schneefall nicht mit dem Auto über diesen Waldweg fahren sollte. Die Gefahr stecken zu bleiben sei wohl zu groß. Also hatte Toru beschlossen, dass sie die letzten Meter zu ihrer Urlaubshütte einfach zu Fuß zurücklegen würden. Sie wollten sich mit der ganzen Band ein paar gemütliche Weihnachtstage machen und Taka war zusammen mit seinem besten Freund hergekommen, da sein Zuhause ohnehin auf dessen Weg lag. Nachdem sie noch ein Stück durch den recht hohen Schnee gestapft waren und bei der Abzweigung ankamen, konnte der Sänger dann tatsächlich das Haus weniger Meter vor ihnen zwischen den schneebedeckten Tannen sehen und sofort hellte sein Gesicht sich erleichtert auf.

„Du hast gesagt da drinnen gibt es einen Kamin, richtig?“, wollte der Frontmann nun mit leuchtenden Augen von seinem besten Freund wissen und dieser musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, nickte dann nur zur Antwort. Ehe Toru es sich versah, hatte der Kleinere sich dann auch schon den Schlüssel für die Tür der Hütte aus seiner Jackentasche gemopst und lief auf einmal ziemlich munter voraus auf die kleine, aber luxuriös wirkende Holzhütte zu. Der Leader schüttelte darüber nur ungläubig den Kopf. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er dem Älteren die Tasche abgenommen hatte. Taka wetzte einfach mal los und ließ ihn die Sachen alleine schleppen, statt ihm wenigstens Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber Hauptsache er selbst kam schnell ins Warme. Allerdings konnte der Gitarrist seinem besten Freund dieses Verhalten nicht mal wirklich übel nehmen, ganz einfach, weil er diesem nie etwas übel nehmen konnte. Ein Lächeln, ein Blick in die strahlenden dunklen Augen und jeglicher Ärger war im nu vergessen. Der Lockenkopf konnte Toru mit spielender Leichtigkeit um den Finger wickeln und war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst. Sicherlich war es aber auch ganz gut so, dass der Kleinere davon nichts wusste, denn er würde das sonst garantiert gelegentlich ausnutzen. So lieb der Frontmann nämlich auch sein konnte, in ihm schlummerte trotzdem ein kleines Teufelchen, das sich ab und zu doch sehr deutlich bemerkbar machte, wenn er mal wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn veranstaltete.

Als der Blonde schon das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm mindestens die Hälfte seiner Körperteile beinahe abgefroren sein mussten, kam er dann auch endlich mal bei der Hütte an, erklomm die paar Stufen und…stand vor geschlossener Tür. Na, da war aber jemand besonders rücksichtsvoll heute. Ohne die Taschen abzustellen trat Toru einfach mit der Spitze seines schweren Stiefels gegen die stabile Fronttür und wenige Minuten später wurde diese auch schon schwungvoll von innen geöffnet.

„Wurde dir nicht beigebracht, wie man ordentlich anklopft?“, wollte ein frech grinsender Sänger wissen und griff sich im selben Moment seine eigene Tasche von seinem besten Freund, schnappte sich im Anschluss dessen Hand und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt in die kuschelig warme Hütte. Der Gitarrist seufzte leise auf, als er endlich nicht mehr in der Kälte stand und ließ seine Reisetasche einfach auf den Boden fallen. Er fragte sich, wie Taka es so schnell geschafft hatte sich die Schuhe und die anderen Wintersachen auszuziehen.

„Anklopfen wurde mir übrigens schon beigebracht. Aber dir wurde offenbar nicht beigebracht, dass man seine Freunde nicht einfach in der Kälte stehen lässt und ihnen dann nicht auch noch zusätzlich die Tür vor der Nase zumacht.“, gab der Blonde leise murrend zurück auf die vorherigen Worte des Älteren und öffnete seine dicke Winterjacke. Er zog sich den Schal vom Hals und hängte beides mit einem Bügel an die Garderobe. Anschließend schnürte er seine Schuhe auf und stellte diese neben Takas unter die Jacken auf eine Matte.

„Theoretisch weiß ich das, aber ich dachte, wenn du mir schon einfach meine Tasche abnimmst, dann kann ich doch vorgehen und schon mal Teewasser aufsetzen und die Tür habe ich nur zugemacht, damit es hier drinnen nicht kalt wird.“, rechtfertigte der Frontmann sich und zog dabei so eine schrecklich niedliche Schnute, dass Toru ihm mal wieder nicht böse sein konnte. Er war hier eindeutig auf verlorenem Posten. Einmal mehr.

„Und wo ist der Tee?“, wollte er dann aber neckend wissen und Taka rollte kurz mit den Augen, zeigte ihm einen Vogel und nahm nun seine Reisetasche, um diese in den oben befindlichen Schlafraum zu bringen.

„Sag mal…da oben ist ein Badezimmer und ein Schlafzimmer. Wie sollen wir bitte zu fünft hier übernachten??“, kam kurz darauf von oben die Frage und Toru räusperte sich leise, ließ unbeteiligt den Blick durch den schmalen Korridor schweifen und wanderte dann einfach mal durch die angelehnte Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Hier knisterte bereits ein angenehm warmes Feuerchen im Kamin, vor dem eine kleine Couch auf einem flauschigen Fellteppich stand. In der Ecke neben dem Kamin stand sogar ein standartmäßig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum und der Blonde konnte über den Anblick nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln. Es standen sogar ein paar kleine Geschenkpakete unter dem dunkelgrünen Baum.

„Tooooruuuu. Ich glaube du hast mir da etwas zu erklären?!“, plärrte ein gewisser Sänger nun lautstark, beinahe quengelig durch die kleine Hütte und der Angesprochene hatte es schwer ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Im nächsten Moment polterte der ignorierte Lockenkopf dann auch die Treppe wieder herunter und rannte halb in den Jüngeren hinein, der noch immer mitten in der Wohnzimmertür stand und sich nun zu seinem besten Freund umwandte.

„Du hast doch Teewasser aufgesetzt? Wie wäre es, wenn du uns etwas Tee holst, dann setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und ich beantworte dir deine Frage?“, schlug der Leader mit beschwichtigender Tonlage vor und auch wenn er Taka deutlich ansah, dass dieser lieber sofort wissen wollte was Sache war, nickte der Ältere ergeben und trottelte in Richtung Küche davon, wo das Blubbern des Wasserkochers bereits ankündigte, dass das Wasser fertig war. Toru schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und betrat das Wohnzimmer nun komplett, tapste auf besockten Füßen über den weichen Teppich und ließ sich auf die Couch, einen Zweisitzer, sinken. Es war wirklich schön hier, vor allem gemütlich und…irgendwie auch romantisch. Genau so hatte er sich den Ort vorgestellt, an dem er mit Taka zusammen Weihnachten verbringen wollte.

„Sooo, und jetzt: raus mit der Sprache!“ Taka drückte seinem besten Freund eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee in die Hand und stellte sich mit vor dem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen vor ihn. Der Gitarrist seufzte leise und klopfte sachte neben sich auf die Polster der Couch, aber der Kleinere schüttelte trotzige den Kopf und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Es gibt nur ein Schlafzimmer, weil nur wir hier übernachten werden. Die anderen kommen nicht.“, sagte Toru dann ohne um den heißen Brei herumzureden und die dunklen Augen des Sängers nahmen nun einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. Der Blonde schmunzelnde bei dem Anblick und stellte nun die Tasse auf ein kleines Beistelltischchen, das sich neben der Couch befand.

„Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt wir würden alle zusammen in einer Waldhütte Weihnachten feiern und die Weihnachtstage hier verbringen, aber…in Wirklichkeit…hatte ich von Anfang an vor nur mit dir alleine hierher zu fahren. Allerdings dachte ich mir, dass es vielleicht ein wenig komisch wirkt, wenn wir als beste Freunde nur zu zwei Weihnachten verbringen würden und habe deswegen behauptet, dass die anderen auch hier sein würden.“, gab der Jüngere nun fast ein wenig verlegen wirkend zu und fuhr sich mit den schlanken Fingern über den Nacken, sah beinahe schuldbewusst zu seinem besten Freund hoch. Taka schaute noch immer ziemlich perplex aus der Wäsche und versuchte das gerade gehörte zu begreifen, aber irgendwie kam er noch immer nicht so ganz dahinter.

„Und…was ist so schlimm daran nur zu zweit hier zu sein? Ich hätte auch nicht abgelehnt, wenn du mich direkt gefragt hättest, ob wir zusammen wegfahren. Wozu der Blödsinn?“, fragte der Lockenkopf mit geneigtem Kopf und war nun zumindest nicht mehr beleidigt, schien aber den Sinn hinter dem Ganzen nicht recht zu verstehen.

„Naja, ich dachte, weil das doch eigentlich ein Fest für Paare ist und nur zu zweit…das hätte dann sicherlich den falschen Eindruck vermittelt.“, versuchte der Blonde sich zu erklären, senkte gleichzeitig den Blick und wusste selbst nicht, was für einen Quatsch er da gerade von sich gab. Von wegen falscher Eindruck. Das wäre eigentlich der korrekte Eindruck gewesen.

„Und den Eindruck vermittelt es jetzt natürlich nicht, dass du mich unter so einem Vorwand in diese Hütte hier gelockt hast und wir dann auch noch ein Schlafzimmer mit nur einem Bett haben. Das wirkt natürlich auch vollkommen anders. Manchmal würde ich nur zu gerne in deinen Kopf schauen können und sehen, was da vor sich geht.“, erwiderte Taka und bei dem letzten Satz lachte er dann leise, schien seinem besten Freund das alles offenbar nicht mal übel zu nehmen. Der Lockenkopf ließ sich nun auch endlich auf die weiche Couch fallen, nachdem er die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen hatte und streckte sich kurz mit einem leisen Gähnen.

„Tut mir leid. Alex hat diese Hütte halt organisiert und ich habe da einfach mal drauf vertraut.“, gab Toru schief grinsend zurück und konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden die Aussage des anderen zu bestätigen. Dabei war das doch genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Er hatte diese Hütte zwar wirklich nicht selbst ausgesucht, aber der vermittelte Eindruck war dennoch weiterhin der richtige. Sie waren beste Freunde, ja, aber wenn es nach Toru ging, dann wären sie auch noch mehr als nur das…viel mehr.

„Du hast Alex vertraut? Na, das ist natürlich äußerst logisch. Aber ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass er zumindest die Finger hier im Spiel hat, immerhin sieht die Dekoration doch etwas sehr westlich aus.“, meinte der Sänger mit skeptisch gehobener Augenbraue, deutete bei dem letzten Satz dann schmunzelnd auf den Baum mit den Geschenken und lehnte sich auf der bequemen Couch zurück.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Kommt nie wieder vor.“ Toru seufzte erneut leise und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass das hier vielleicht doch keine allzu tolle Idee gewesen war. Es war ihm so schön vorgekommen. Die Vorstellung, die drei Weihnachtstage über mit Taka alleine zu verbringen, in einer Hütte mitten im verschneiten Wald und ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit vielleicht auch endlich mal seine Gefühle gestehen zu können…Wenn der Blonde nun aber so darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich reichlich dämlich gewesen. Zumindest die Aktion mit der eigentlich unnötigen Lüge. Aber er hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass der Sänger sonst abgelehnt hätte nur mit ihm zusammen herzukommen. Das war wohl ebenso dumm gewesen.

„Dummkopf, so war das nicht gemeint. Okay, du solltest Alex zwar wirklich nicht blind vertrauen und ich raffe weiterhin nicht, wieso du nicht von Anfang an Klartext gesprochen hast, aber mir gefällt es hier. Es gib einen Kamin, die Hütte ist ganz kuschelig und du bist hier. Ich glaube das wird ein schönes Weihnachten.“, äußerte Taka nun mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln was er dachte und dem Leader wurde dabei direkt ganz warm ums Herz, das bei diesen Worten automatisch ein wenig schneller schlug. Ob der Sänger auch nur annähernd wusste, was er mit solchen süßen Worten bei dem Jüngeren auslöste? Mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Also nimmst du es mir nicht übel, dass ich behauptet habe die anderen seien auch hier?“, wollte der Blonde dennoch vorsichtig wissen und schaute ein wenig irritiert, als der Frontmann daraufhin anfing leise zu lachen und ihm ein sanfter Klaps auf den Oberschenkel verpasst wurde.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir ohne die anderen sogar lieber. Ich habe sie gerne dabei, keine Frage, aber gerade zu so einem Ereignis wie Weihnachten bin selbst ich dafür, dass man es mal etwas ruhiger angeht und das geht mit den Chaoten nun wirklich nicht. Außerdem finde ich es eher niedlich, dass du das alles scheinbar nur gemacht hast, um mit mir hier alleine sein zu können.“, gab der Lockenkopf zurück und Toru spürte, wie seine Wangen unweigerlich ein bisschen wärmer wurden. Das bekam der Ältere aber zum Glück nicht mit, das er sich gerade die dünne Wolldecke von der Armlehne der Couch angelte und sich in diese einwickelte, um es wohl noch ein wenig gemütlicher zu haben. Allerdings sah der Gitarrist im nächsten Moment reichlich irritiert zu seinem besten Freund, als dieser sich –im Sitzen zusammengerollt und gut in seine Decke verpackt- gegen ihn lehnte. Taka, der den verwirrten Blick bemerkte, grinste daraufhin nur sachte.

„Was denn? Die Couch ist halt nicht so groß.“, rechtfertigte der Sänger sein Verhalten und zog eine definitiv viel zu niedliche Schnute, sodass der Blonde ihn am liebsten einfach nur gepackt und geknuddelt hätte. Er hielt sich aber davon ab. Stattdessen hob Toru leicht skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ganz so klein ist sie aber auch wieder nicht.“, merkte er an und schaute beinahe demonstrativ auf das noch freie Stück auf der anderen Seite der Couch. Daraufhin brummte Taka jedoch fast genervt klingend und sah den Größeren gespielt böse an.

„Du bist wirklich ein Trottel! Wenn du mir schon so offensichtlich indirekt mitteilst, dass du mit mir alleine Weihnachten verbringen willst, dafür sogar so eine unnötige Lügengeschichte aufgezogen hast, dann mach mir jetzt nicht weiß, dass du ernsthaft darauf bestehst mich ans andere Ende der Couch zu verbannen.“ Der Kleinere hatte inzwischen einfach eine zu starke Persönlichkeit entwickelt, als dass er keine Widerworte mehr geben würde und es war in der Tat nicht so, dass er mit diesen überzeugten Worten falsch lag. Natürlich war Abstand das letzte, was der Blonde zu seinem besten Freund haben wollte. Deswegen wagte er es nun auch den einen Arm zu heben und ihn auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas zu platzieren, sodass der Frontmann sich noch besser an seine Seite schmiegen konnte, was dieser auch ohne zu Zögern sofort tat. Schon bei der Fahrt hierher hatte Taka erwähnt, dass er die vergangene Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, da er noch mit einem Songtext beschäftigt gewesen war und dementsprechend machte sich in dieser kuscheligen Atmosphäre nun wohl auch die Müdigkeit bei dem kleinen Sänger bemerkbar.

„Übrigens hattest du mich letztens schon wieder gefragt gehabt, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche und auch wenn wir morgen schon den 24. haben -und du sowieso schon irgendwas geholt hast, obwohl ich gesagt hatte du sollst es nicht tun- so kann ich dir sagen, dass es nicht das ist, was ich wirklich unbedingt haben will. Wenn du mir jedoch meinen eigentlich einzigen richtigen ‚Weihnachtswunsch‘ erfüllen möchtest, dann müsstest du irgendwie noch eine Schleife besorgen, die bindest du dir dann einfach morgen um und setzt dich unter den Baum.“, verkündete der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, hatte den Kopf dabei an Torus Schulter gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Sänger schien leichte Probleme zu haben sich noch lange wach zu halten, da die Worte immer leiser wurden und gegen Ende beinahe nur noch ein Murmeln waren. Trotzdem hatte der Blonde alles verstanden und starrte einen Moment ungläubig, mit großen Augen an die gegenüberliegende Wand, bevor er zu seinem besten Freund blickte, der nach so einer Ankündigung doch tatsächlich friedlich eingeschlafen war, und musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. In solchen Momenten konnte der junge Bandleader wirklich nicht fassen, dass der Ältere bei ihrem Kennenlernen noch total zurückhaltend gewesen war. Inzwischen legte dieser ja eine freche Art an den Tag, dass es manchmal kaum mehr zu fassen war.  
 

~  
 

Eine ganze Weile hatte Toru einfach weiter still auf der Couch gesessen, seinen Tee getrunken und die Nähe zu dem schlafenden Sänger genossen. Irgendwann war er dann allerdings auch müde geworden und hatte es sogar zustande gebracht Taka nach oben ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, ohne dass dieser dabei aufwachte. Wobei der Lockenkopf sowieso immer einen sehr festen Schlaf hatte und sich dabei von nichts so schnell stören ließ, also war es nicht mal eine allzu außergewöhnliche Leistung.

Taka jedoch war am nächsten Morgen ein wenig verwirrt, als er nicht wie erwartet auf der Couch wach wurde, sondern warm eingepackt im weichen Bett. Er streckte den Arm neben sich, fand dort aber nicht wie erhofft den schlanken Körper seines besten Freundes und konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings war die Matratze neben ihm noch leicht warm, wonach der Jüngere auf jeden Fall bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Wobei der Sänger daran auch keine Zweifel gehabt hatte. Immerhin gab es nur das eine Bett und sie hatten oft genug nebeneinander geschlafen, als dass es irgendwie komisch wäre sich den Schlafplatz zu teilen. Trotzdem störte es den Frontmann nun, dass er nicht neben dem Blonden aufwachte und deswegen rappelte er sich auch -widerwillig- auf, um das warme Bett zu verlassen. Da Toru ihm anscheinend die Jeans ausgezogen hatte, warf der Sänger sich einfach eine dünne Wolldecke um die Schultern, da es nur in T-Shirt und Shorts doch etwas zu kühl war direkt nach dem Aufstehen. So eingepackt trottete der Lockenkopf mit einem leisen Gähnen die Treppe runter und stellte fest, dass sein bester Freund auch nicht in der Küche war. Folglich blieb nur der Wohnraum mit dem Kamin, da er aus dem Badezimmer oben auch keinerlei Geräusche vernommen hatte. Als er dann aber besagten Wohnraum betrat, war auch hier kein Blondschopf in Sicht und langsam fragte er sich, wo der andere nur hin verschwunden war. Eigentlich konnte Toru dann ja nur noch draußen sein, aber wieso?? Verwirrt tapste der Sänger zur Vordertür, öffnete diese und stolperte vor Schreck beinahe rückwärts zurück, als er sich mit einer großen weißen Gestalt konfrontiert sah.

"Ich dachte schon du wachst heute gar nicht mehr auf.", ertönte es lachend und gleich darauf tauchte der Gitarrist in Wintermontur neben dem weißen Ungetüm auf.

"Was ist das?!", wollte der Frontmann wissen, statt eine Begrüßung zu äußern und deutete auf dieses Ding, welches sich auf dem 1 1/2 Meter breiten Treppenabsatz befand. Toru lachte erneut und klopfte sich etwas Schnee von den Handschuhen, ebenso vorne von der Jacke und seiner Jeans.

"Ein Schneemann, was denn sonst?", meinte der Blonde, als sei es das offensichtlichste der Welt und der Kleinere zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass Schneemänner aus drei -runden!- Kugeln bestehen, ja?", erwiderte der Lockenkopf und besah sich das unförmige Gebilde. Nur das oberste war als Kugel zu erkennen, der Rest schien einfach nur zusammengeklebter Schnee zu sein.

"Klar weiß ich das, aber versuch mal so eine große Schneekugel die Treppe herauf zu bekommen. Ich musste halt improvisieren.", verteidigte der Jüngere sich mit fast beleidigtem Unterton und Taka schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er sich aber umdrehte und wieder nach drinnen ging. Es war nämlich trotz Decke verdammt eisig an der offenen Tür. Toru musste ja schon eine ganze Weile wach sein, wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als einen krüppeligen Schneemann vor die Hüttentür zu bauen.

"Aber wo du nun auch auf bist, wie wäre es mit Frühstück?", schlug der Gitarrist vor, währen er die Tür hinter ihnen zuschob und sich aus seinen Wintersachen schälte. Taka sah seinen besten Freund an, bevor er leise lachte und dem Größeren spielerisch in den Bauch zwickte.

"Du hättest das Frühstück ja auch schon machen können, anstatt draußen im Schnee spielen zu gehen." Toru gab bei diesem nicht ernst gemeinten Tadel nur ein Murren von sich, da der Älteren ihn ganz offensichtlich nur ein wenig damit necken wollte. Taka wusste ganz genau, dass der Blonde in Sachen Essen machen eine ziemliche Niete war und da es immerhin Weihnachten war, wären simple Brötchen zum Frühstück wohl ein wenig plump. Der Sänger wartete aber auch gar keine weitere Reaktion von seinem besten Freund ab und trollte sich direkt in die schicke kleine Küche. Zumindest fanden sich einige Dinge im Kühlschrank und letztendlich beschloss der Lockenkopf, ihnen einfach Pfannkuchen zu machen, da alle nötigen Zutaten vorhanden waren.

Toru ließ sich zu seiner Verwunderung gar nicht erst in der Küche blicken und selbst als der Frontmann den letzten fertigen Pfannkuchen auf einen großen Teller gestapelt hatte und den Herd ausschaltete, war noch immer nichts von dem Blonden zu sehen. Die Stirn runzelnd rief er nach dem Gitarristen, erhielt zu seiner Verwunderung jedoch keinerlei Antwort und verließ dann mit einem Aufseufzen die Küche. Wenn ihr Frühstück nun kalt wurde, weil der Herr meinte ihn ein wenig ärgern zu müssen, dann würde es definitiv einen auf den Deckel geben. Zumindest musste der Lockenkopf gar nicht allzu lange nach seinem besten Freund suchen, jedoch blieb ihm jegliche Beschwerde regelrecht im Hals stecken und mit großen Augen stand der Frontmann in der Tür zum Wohnraum. Im Kamin knisterte bereits wieder ein heimeliges Feuerchen vor sich hin und hüllte den Raum in eine kuschelige Wärme, aber das war es nicht, was den Sänger gerade so perplex aus der Wäsche schauen ließ. Vor dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Boden saß niemand anderes, als der gesuchte Bandleader. Allerdings hatte dieser auf einmal eine ziemlich große Geschenkschleife um den Hals gebunden und hatte die Hände auf seinen verschränkten Beinen platziert, sah mit abwartendem Ausdruck in den tiefbraunen Augen zu dem Älteren hoch, der sich noch immer nicht aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?? Du weißt aber schon, dass das schrecklich Kitschig wirkt, ja?“, wollte der Sänger schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen und versuchte damit eigentlich nur zu vertuschen, dass sein Herz gerade am rasen war wie noch nie. In letzter Zeit gingen Toru und er zwar doch sehr verdächtig vertraut miteinander um und hatten deutlich öfter Körperkontakt, als es unter Freunden üblich war, aber dennoch hatte er sich immer davon abgehalten, da allzu viel hineinzuinterpretieren.

„Eigentlich sollte das mein Ernst sein, ja…aber wahrscheinlich war das eine ziemlich dumme Idee, hm?“, gab der Gitarrist auf einmal ziemlich niedergeschlagen wirkend zurück, da er die Reaktion des Kleineren als deutlichen Korb verstand und er hob schon die Hände, um sich wieder von der –zugegeben wirklich verdammt kitschigen- Schleife zu befreien. Jedoch kamen ihm die schlanken Hände des Sängers in die Quere, die auf halben Weg die seinen festhielten. Toru blinzelte etwas verwirrt darüber, wieso der Lockenkopf auf einmal vor ihm hockte, aber allzu viel dachte er darüber gar nicht nach, da auf den vollen Lippen des Sängers gerade ein unendlich sanftes Lächeln lag.

„Dummkopf! Wieso sollte das eine schlechte Idee sein? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass das ja im Grunde auch meine Idee war.“, meinte Taka nun leise lachend und mit gespielt tadelndem Unterton in der Stimme, bevor er sich doch sehr nah zu dem Jüngeren vorlehnte, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast schon berührten.

„Also war das wirklich nicht nur ein Scherz?“, wollte der Leader fast geflüstert wissen und hatte so einen hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in den Augen, dass der Frontmann ihn alleine für diesen niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck schon in Grund und Boden knutschen könnte. Stattdessen beließ er es aber erst mal bei einem leisen Kichern und lehnte seine Knie nun ganz sachte auf die Oberschenkel des anderen.

„Doch, das war eigentlich wirklich nur als Scherz gemeint, aber das ist doch kein Grund so ein Geschenk nicht anzunehmen~“, gab der Lockenkopf leise zurück und grinste nun schelmisch, bevor er die Hände des Blonden losließ und stattdessen nach dem Band der Schleife griff, um den anderen daran sanft näher zu sich zu ziehen und ihm einen unschuldigen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Es war Weihnachten, da durfte ein gewisses Maß an Kitsch doch eigentlich nicht fehlen und solange es Toru war, der solchen niedlichen Unsinn veranstaltete, würde der Sänger sich ohnehin niemals darüber beschweren. Was gab es an so einem Weihnachtsgeschenk auch bitte auszusetzen?


End file.
